The Sacred Fox
by NewDawnFox
Summary: A boy in need, is a boy that needs help! will he fall or will he be saved!
1. Chapter 1

**An: I don't own naruto**

THE SACRED FOX

CHAPTER ONE

will you know me

?pov

Ten years! I have been traveling since that day the war ended. Not only ended my life but taking my future away from me.

So much has changed, I am not what I was or who I was, I am a monster, born to kill everything in sight.

All I want to do is to run and run before I am drawn to the place, I use to call home.

At night I feel like I am dying because of what I have seen and done.

Do you think of me, my loved ones? Do I ever cross your mind? How old you all must be by now, will you see me as I am or as I was.

Once, blue eyes that held a fools hope, hold nothing but darkness and sadness of a lonely world.

Once,hair that shone like sunshine, turned muddy and messy with ten years of heart break.

will you hold me?

will you heal me?

Someone told me once, home is where someone is thinking of you.

I hope so or I will never be the same.

**An: good/bad/interesting **

**review please!**

**Also read and review my other story "starlit dragon" I will try and up date both once a week on Saturdays/Sundays.**


	2. small steps

**An: I don't own naruto**

Chapter 2

Small Steps

?pov

I moved through the night on small pawed feet, my long tail waving behind me, I have one goal in mind konoha.

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves of hinokuni, or the land of fire, the ninja village. The place where I grew up, the place where I found people that loved me.

As my paws moved I could hear the beat of their song, 1- 23-4, 1-23-4 or ko-no-ha, ko-no-ha, my home was calling me and who was I not to answer.

My friends I can hear their names in my footsteps as memories came back to me, Sakura my boyhood crush, the one who hated me and loved him, the one who had granny Tsunade take her under her wing, the one who tried the hardest to save me, when I was beyond saving.

Will she save me now?

Sasuke the teme but also my brother, the one who finally saw me at the end.

Will he see me now?

And Kakashi, my sensai, the one who taught me about love and having an open heart.

Will he love me now?

As I see the light from the buildings, I feel the place open its doors wide calling me home.

**An: guess it yet, and the chapters will get longer.**

**review please!**


	3. home coming

**An: I don't own Naruto**

chapter 3

Home coming

On the day our story really starts.

The sky was one of those perfect blues so clear you could see the moon above. Everyone in the village hidden in the leaves were getting on with the day to day lives.

A young man no more than sixteen walked in the front gate.

"It's been more than ten years"he said

Just then he jumped up on one of the trees near by to have a better look around.

"**HELLLOOO KONOHA!,** you haven't changed at all!"

"Who are you to be calling out like that"said a drawling voice.

"I am calling out like that because I am happy to be here in a place that I once used to call home"

"You look familiar do I know you?"

"Yes and no"

"Which is it? yes or no?"

"Its both"said the young man sadly.

And with that he left, his feet not making a sound as he turned a corner.

The drawling man tried to catch up but he was gone with no trace to help find him.

"Hang on was that who I thought it was?, no he died ten years ago it can not be him"

"Smooth, could you be anymore oblivious"said a new voice.

"Shino, how can you know who that was?"

"Because Shikamaru, what eyes,ears, and nose can not tell my bugs can"

"Wow! I wonder what happened?"

"Nothing good, but I am sure in the fullness of time we will find out"

**An: And so will you**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Fear

**An: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 4

Fear

Did Shikamaru know me, the loud mouthed blond who use to think, he was a lazy no hoper. "maybe".

And that was my biggest fear that they would know me and not want to know who I was.

A bug, just like shino's bugs flew past me "was that shino's"I thought as I wondered around the village.

"Long time no see, Naruto" said a tall adult.

"Do I know you?"I said

"It's me!"

"Like I said do I know you?"

"Hey, I know it's been ten years, but you should at least try to remember your friends you know, or else it just hurts the other person's feelings"he said

"I know that irritating voice! don't tell me, Shino!"I said or rather yelled

"Finally you remembered"

"How did you know who I am"I asked

"Hello, Shino, you're early"said a new voice

"Kiba,"I whispered as he came up and sniffed me

"I thought I recognized your scent!"said Kiba

"you recognized Kiba right away Naruto"said Shino

"Shoot now he's mad at me"I thought

Just then I saw and heard someone close by, and went to investigate.

"Oh, it's you, Hinata!, are you hiding over here"I asked

She didn't look good.

"Hinata why're you falling down?"I asked

"Ever notice she always fainted in front of you Naruto?"said Kiba

"You also recognized Hinata right away Naruto"whispered Shino

OK this was getting a bit much as I left these three to talk. To be honest it wasn't the friends in the other groups that had me afraid, it was my team, team 7 that I was afraid of meeting.

"So it was you that I met"said Shikamaru.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said scratching the back of my head.

"SHIKAMARU!, here's that lunch box your wife asked me to deliver"said a new voice.

"Choji"I said

"N...NAR...Naruto is that you?"Choji said

"Yeah it's me"

"Why are you hiding in the village I thought you would go and see the hokage when you found out who he was?" Choji told me

"And who is the hokage?"I asked

Shikamaru answered "who do you think?"

"No it can't be"I said

"yes it is"

**An: soo sorry for the fillers and the cliffy, but guess the hokage and the first part of the new chapter for you!**

**review **


	5. New Hokage

**An: I don't own naruto**

Chapter 5

New Hokage

"What is it Kakashi?"asked Tsunade.

"Nothing, I am just missing my little blond more and more these days, becoming this (pointing to himself) makes me remember what he said to me and the others the first day I really met him" said Kakashi sighing.

"Yes, he did have that mysterious power, which made everyone want to bet on him" Tsunade replied also with a sigh.

"Let's talk about something else please"Kakashi whispered.

"Ok, what about the new..."she stopped as Kakashi held up his hand.

"So my impatient one returns" says Kakashi, standing up.

"Yes, I did" said a boy in a ninja outfit with a half mask and a long over coat. Kakashi saw that he was shaking.

"Tsunade, I know you want to say your hellos and welcome backs, but do you mind?" asked Kakashi.

"No, but I will get my hellos when you are finished" she said.

"Yes,ok"

As Tsunade left, Kakashi pulled the shaking young man into his arms.

"Naruto, its ok, it's alright"he chanted, eventually calming the shaking boy down.

"I did not know how to come home"Naruto said.

"What do you mean by that" asked Kakashi.

"This" and Naruto took his coat and mask off.

Before Kakashi stood a hanyou, a half demon. Naruto had a long fox like tail and two fox like ears on his head, his overall colour was red/gold. Also he had two long canine teeth, his eyes were still blue, but slitted.

"Oh, Naruto"Kakashi whispered.

"How could you not see this and not think monster"he whispered.

"Naruto, I never..."Kakashi started to say.

"I don't believe you!"he yelled and with that he left.

**An: Now you know who the hokage is and what Naruto looks like.**


	6. See the world

**An: I don't own naruto**

chapter 6

See the world

Npov

Memories came back to me as I ran from one of the people that cared for me as a person not as a monster or tool of war.I started to remember the time when it was really bad for me.

Flashback

_"I just need more practice," I said as I tried to get up._

_Just then I hear "Narutoooo!"_

_I blinked my eyes in the direction of the voice._

_"Hey, sensei! I found you!" I yelled_

_"I found you,fool!"Iruka yelled back_

_"what are you doing out here? you look dead tired"iruka continued_

_"I am dead tired"I admitted"I've been practicing ninjutsu"_

_"you have?"iruka looked uneasy_

_Just as I was about to show iruka, he said "not so fast, Naruto," he blurted "what's that scroll on your back?"_

_"this old thing? mizuki- sensei (how I hated him now) said I could graduate if I learned a jutsu from this scroll. so I borrowed it from grandpa hokage" (what a fool)_

_"mizuki told you about the scroll?"iruka gasped_

_without warning, I was pushed aside as a shuriken storm spun towards us._

_I watched as iruka felt them pierce every part of his body._

_"s-sensei?" I said uneasily. Iruka just glared up at a tree._

_"hello, mizuki, so you were the one stalking me"he said grimly_

_"I thought you might lead me to Naruto," mizuki said descending from his perch in the tree._

_"I see"_

_"wh-what's going on?" I stuttered_

_"give me the scroll, Naruto"mizuki said coldly._

_"Don't, naruto! no matter what he says!" iruka hollered "that scroll contains dangerous jutsu! mizuki tricked you into stealing the scroll so he could get it for himself"_

_"you don't need that scroll, naruto! just give it to me!" mizuki demanded._

_"n-no"I stammered_

_"why? because iruka-sensei said not to?" mizuki scoffed "would you like to know what iruka-sensei really thinks of you?"_

_"no, mizuki! don't do this!" iruka cried_

_"do you know who killed iruka's parents?" he began_

_"uh,the fox demon, right"I said_

_"a brilliant answer, naruto. Especially coming from you" mizuki snorted_

_"I said stop!" iruka yelled_

_"a brilliant answer, yet not quite accurate" mizuki continued_

_"stop!" iruka yelled again_

_"think hard about my question, naruto. I asked you who killed iruka's parents, not what"_

_"who?" I asked "you make it sound almost human"(this was one of the worst moments of my life)._

_"because it is, naruto! the nine-tailed fox has changed its form, but it's still alive"._

_"that's enough, mizuki!" iruka screamed_

_"the fourth hokage didn't kill the fox. He just sucked out its spirit and sealed it inside a human"he said "ever since, our village has one strict decree: that human's identity must never be revealed"_

_"wh-what decree? I never heard about it" I asked nervously_

_"of course you don't know" mizuki snapped "but it's high time you did"_

_"nooooooooo..."iruka moaned_

_"naruto, the human with the spirit of the nine-tailed fox inside is...you"_

end flashback

And he was right "I am a monster then and now" I said with my eyes closed

"no your not" said a voice from the trees.

**An: sorry for the flashback but naruto from that flash remembered how much people thought he was a monster. there's another flashback in the next chapter.**

**review, oh and let me know what you think our voice from the trees should say!**


	7. Through his eyes

**An: I don't own naruto**

Chapter 7

Through his eyes

KPOV

"No, your not" I said to the scared boy "you were never a monster"

"But I...I'm..." he stammered

"Do you want to know what I thought of you when we first met"

"I wear allot of orange?"

I didn't say anything, I was remembering the mission to the waves.

FLASHBACK

_"Why do you wear yourself out trying? no matter how hard you train, you'll never be a match for gato's thugs" Inari yelled "you act all cool, and you talk all tough, but big strong guys like that are always too much for people weaker than they are. **they'll destroy you!**"_

_"shut up! I'm not you, and I'm not gonna lose" Naruto said_

_"just watching you ticks me off!, you go running your mouth when you don't know a thing! this isn't your town" Inari yelled_

_"And you don't know a thing about me, you're always clowning around and having fun. you don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!" he continued_

_"so... you figure it's noble to star in a melodrama and treat everyone around you like guests at your pity party?"Naruto said "it takes a really big man to sit around and cry you **brat! you big baby!" **and with that he left_

_I joined Inari on the dock to have a talk about Naruto.( I could see Naruto hanging on every word)._

_"you know, Naruto's kind of a brat, but he wasn't trying to be mean or hateful" I told Inari "he just lacks finesse"_

_"Mr. Tazuna told us about what happened to your father" I continued "Naruto grew up without a father same as you"_

_"Actually without any parents, he doesn't remember either one of them or have a single friend, his whole life is one big painful memory"_

_"R...Really?" Inari stammered_

_"And all the time I've known him, I've never seen him cry. or use his troubles as an excuse to sulk or be a coward not once"_

_"He always... tries his hardest hoping someone will notice and give him a kind word or a pat on the back, that's his dream, and he's risked his life, I think one day he must have just gotten fed up with crying"_

_"He understands what it means to be strong. he knows what it costs and what it's worth, just as your father did"_

_"what?"_

_"Naruto probably understands you and knows how you feel better than any of us"_

END FLASHBACK

and I know you did because of what you went through.

"Naruto, your not a monster and I can't leave you alone, because you've gotten under my skin"

**An: Father moment for Naruto and Kakashi, but I do plan to do it as a kaka/naru I just have to change some one first.**

**review and happy easter.**


	8. Old and new friends

**An: I don't own naruto**

Chapter 8

Old and New friends

Kpov

I could see that Naruto was stunned, so I continued (**sorry to be taking lines from twilight:new moon but...).**

"Before you, Naruto, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, there were stars - points of light and reason... and then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was beauty in the world. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. And there was no more reason for anything" I said

"Your eyes will adjust without a monster in the village" Naruto said

"No they wont" I said

"Sorry to interrupt this, Hokage you are needed back at the office" said a voice in an Anbu mask.

"Ok, but I will leave pakkun here with this boy" said kakashi

With a summon and a short talk with the dog, Kakashi took off.

Ppov

"Hey kid what's up?" I asked

Naruto did not answer, but I did see him shaking all over.

"Naruto, do you want to know what I think of you"

"What can you think of a monster like me?" he whispered

_This kid bad_, I thought, "I think you are still the same brave and wonderful person you were back then and nothing that you have done between then and now can change that!"

"Really?"

"Really and I know for a fact that Kakashi loves you"

"What! really" he said a little louder now

"Yes, kid he was a mess when everybody thought you had died"

"But I did die, and in someways I'm still dead" he said sadly

"No, I don't believe that"

"I'm a demon like the nine- tails before me and there are always going to be people that see the monster and not the person"

"Oh but kid! you have people that care about you here"

"And that's the worse part of it, I wont age and someday I will loose everybody and everything I love, I should have stayed away".

_This kid needed someone or something to hold on to_, then I remembered...

"Naruto, will you be alright if I go away for just a little while"

"It's alright puckun, we will stay with him" said a voice from the darkness

"Alright" and I puffed off.

Npov

I turn to see Sasuke and Sakura coming towards me.

"So dobe you were not thinking of running away were you! because I've been there, done that, it does not work"said Sasuke

"Yeah!(she moved to hit him) when we heard you had survived and had come back, we knew we had to ask you" said Sakura

"Ask me! ask me what" I said

"We have a son called Senshi and he has some trouble with some of the ninjisui and with the time we are away from the village you could teach him"Sakura asked

"Do you really want a monster teaching your son?"

"No" Naruto looked sad at this "we want our friend Naruto to teach him"

"Your not just asking him to babysit me or me to babysit him are you?"

"No, but he could use some babysitting, he is a lot like you when you were younger" said Sasuke smiling (well for Sasuke)

"Ok, I will"

"good!"

"And while you are doing that you can be working with my son" said puckun who had just arrived with an other dog that looked like him.

"Really you want your son working with me?"

"Yes, he needs you and you need him"

"Ok, to both"

**An: Sorry toad fans, but dogs are much, much cooler.**

**Review!**

**Oh and thanks to Prescripto13 for helping me with the dog's name.**


	9. Reflections part 1

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 9

Reflections part 1

Npov

I stood there with Yuukan, after the others had left a little stunned.

"Naruto, you seem surprised by what you heard" said Yuukan

"yes" I answered

"why?" he asked

"**Because that is different than how they use to treat me!" **I shouted to him

"that's right, I remember" said Kakashi returning

"**Tell me!, **how are they different?" Yuukan asked

Flashback

"Sakura, why don't you leave Sasuke alone" Naruto says, she doesn't answer

"I mean he always wants to do everything by himself, always thinks he is better than the rest, he always keeps himself at a distance between us and him" Naruto continues

"**Shut up! **you don't know anything" she said

End Flashback

Kpov

"Now he acts as a good friend and father, to his friends and his son" said Kakashi "I think the loss of the one he thought of as his brother had a big effect on him"

"Yes, losing Itachi would be a big loss" Naruto whispered

"No, not Itachi, you Naruto are more his brother, than his true brother" said Kakashi

"What about Sakura?" interrupts yuukan

"well"

Flashback

"Man, Sakura's a know it all" says Ino

"what do you know Ino, she works hard to balance her life, your just..."says Naruto

"What Naruto" says Ino threating him with a fist

"nothing"

End Flashback

"yes, she was all about Sasuke, but she did care about you too, Naruto" said Kakashi

"she does seem like she cares about more than Sasuke now" Naruto whispered

"yes and now pj and I want to know, what it was like for you before you came back"says Kakashi

"**Son of a dead puppy, why can't you leave me be!" **Naruto said turning his back on them

"no way"says yuukan

"not going to happen, now tell us" says Kakashi

"I know a lot about from dad, please Naruto, share it you may feel better"

"ok, but it hurts to talk about it"

Flashback

"it started at mount oinari, I was posing as a young person then"Naruto started

"there was a kid that treated me how I used to be treated here and I punished him"he continued

"punished him how"yuukan asked

"I er...umm... threw him into a pit of mud" Naruto said looking away

"Anyway, the leader of the village decided that I need to learn about friendship"

"I told him that I already knew and had lost them"

"He called me a yokai, that would end up like the others if I didn't change"

"He told me that trust creates many things... one of which is friendship, friends share your joy and suffering they make life worth living"

"So I went to the local village thinking of nothing but a way to get back at him"

**An:like it sorry about ending where I did, but will up date soon maybe tomorrow and thanks to prescripto13 for the name of the pup.**

**review**


	10. Reflections part 2

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 9

Reflections part 2

"you didn't think of us" asked Kakashi

"no,it took awhile to remember who I was,anyway one day I stopped to have lunch and there was this man who needed help to get home so I helped him"

"he was an artist, he had a large studio and a assistant called Takashi, anyway he was repairing the painting called proof, that was worth billions, it even had its own guard"

"anyway the assistant was real nice even wanted to be friends, but I was to nervous to be, ended up in a corner curled up"

"he said that there was no need to get upset it just means we aren't friends yet"

"in the morning I was waking up by the police saying that I was under arrest for murder and theft"

"what happened"asked yuukan

"I was framed, for the murder of Takashi and stealing the painting"

"I was hurting, why was my life always like this, losing everyone, then I said I'll find the real killer and get the painting back"

"the artist said to let me go and he would take my place"

"so with that I took off looking for anything that would help, siting under a tree one week after looking for clues, I was wondering what I was doing, why he trusted me, when all I wanted was to run"

"anyway I heard some kids talking about someone they knew how he wasn't like them, which made me remember Konoha and how I was treated, as the talk continued others said that, that's not true he was normal and how he had helped them out"

"I thought of how lucky he was and how jealous I was, so I continued looking for clues using not my human senses, but my animal ones"

"animal ones" asked yuukan

"yeah, my nose is way better than most humans, I tracked the smell of the repair stuff they used to repair the painting to the guard and found the painting and the killer, letting the artist go free gaining his trust"

"he said he would like to be friends, and I said that would be fine but first I had some others I had to go to first, that's when I headed back here"

Naruto was swaying by the end

End Flashback

Kakashi caught him as he fell and picked him up into his arms "Naruto you've had a hard life, looking after others, now its time for us to take care of you, go home for now yuukan your dad pakkun will be missing you"

"ok,will he be all right"he asked

"with help and understanding, he will"said Kakashi

"ok"and he left

and with that Kakashi and Naruto left for home.

**An: poor Naruto, if you want to read Naruto first story properly read the official fanbook, the story is at the end**

**review my awesome peoples, and maybe early hints for you**

review thanks again more next weekend


	11. Connecting Hearts

**An: I don't own Naruto **

Chapter 10

Connecting Hearts

Kpov

Watching Naruto sleep in the guest room of the Hokage house, I thought about when I was younger and this boy's father would let me stay with him.

Oh, Minato what would you think of what I have done for him and what can I do to help him now.

"Just be there for him" I hear a ghostly voice say.

"S...sen...sensei"I stammered

"Boy!, Naruto needs love and understanding, at the moment all he feels is fear and confusion , with time he'll become better, not quite the same but close enough"

"But sensei, I love and care about him, he wont talk to me about what happened, how he became to be like this, he told me before about what happened at..."

"What he told you was the tip of the iceberg"

"The tip, I don't understand"

"An iceberg is 90% below the water, did you not understand the story he told you and the dog, he needs to learn to trust again and that will led to more, and as for how he became like he is, I know as I watched it happen and no, I wont tell you, it's his story to tell" and with that the ghostly voice was no more.

Just then Naruto cried out in his sleep "no...no...stop it, it hurts, please don't do this please!" he was crying, with tears running silently down his cheeks.

"Naruto, it's alright I am here, there is nothing to fear, I'll never let you go" I said into his ear.

After that Naruto seem to quiet down but he still needed something, so I got into bed with him and held him against my body and soon he was cuddling into me and was peacefully asleep and soon I joined him in dreamland.

**An: I had to put Naruto's father in there somewhere and a caring moment for Kakashi.**

**reviews are most welcome as they help me write! so review please review.**


	12. Night and Day

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 11

Night and day

Npov

I woke to a feeling that I had not had for a long time, a feeling of safety.

I looked around and found I was curled up against Kakashi, I blushed thinking of a time when I

would not have liked this but this was not that time and I then thought of something that I wanted but didn't think I could have.

_"what the hell_" I thought

Then I did something I would never had the neve to do before,

I kissed him, awake.

"Sorry" I said "that was out of line"

The mask over his face muffled his laughter

"no that's alright, do you want to do it again?" he said

"Ummmmm..."

"Let's go back to sleep it's to early and we have a long day latter" he said falling back asleep right away.

I was embarrassed about what I just did as what he did but I put my head on his shoulder again and closed my eyes, I had one thought_ "would he hurt me?",_ no that's not him and with that I fell asleep.

Kpov

My little kitsune had finally kissed me and was scarred that I would hurt him over it, nothing could be further from the truth.

After I got dressed and breakfast, I found Naruto pushed up against a wall, his eyes wide like he was seeing something I could not see, so I helped a shivering young man into the shower.

"It's alright Naruto the water wont hurt you"I said with an eye smile

"Not the water, memories" he whispered

"Do you want to talk about it" I asked

"**NO!, JUST PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" **he cried

"never Naruto, my dear one, never" I told him holding to me

Eventually we were ready, well I was, Naruto was in a ball in the corner of the room.

"Naruto, please come out"

" **NO!, **not till you give me my coat back, I don't want them to see me like this" he yelled

"Naruto, your not hiding who you are!, it doesn't matter that you have a fox tail or fox ears, not to those who care!" I told him

"It does to me"

"Not to me"

"Ok, I trust you but one word and I'm out of there" he whispered and followed me out the door.

"and I wont stop you" I said holding his hand

Whispers followed us as we walked to the office, I heard whispers of _"what is he? and should I save the hokage from the monster?"_ I hoped that Naruto wasn't hearing any of this but one look at him and I realized he was, but he stayed anyway, good man, but I was mad at what I had heard but I had a job to do and missions to give out.

As the day went on the people that came to see me for missions, looked at him quickly but didn't do or say anything "word must have got around" I thought.

Slowly Naruto relaxed and by the time Sakura, Sasuke and their son, Senshi walked in he was actually laughing or a least smiling at the people's faces.

"Hi, Naruto, this is our son Senshi" said Sakura "Senshi, this is our oldest and best-EST friend, Naruto, who is your new teacher"

"Hello" Naruto said looking at the small pink haired boy.

"Hi, what's with the ears and tail" Senshi said looking up at him

"**I was put under a curse and this is me, now and forever" **he yelled _"I can't do this"_ and with that Naruto left.

"was it something I said" said Senshi

**An: like the kiss, I wasn't sure myself but what a way to wake up and leave it to a kid to spot the elephant in the room**

**review please**


	13. New Moon

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 12

New moon

Npov

_I was seen as the freak, just like always_, this thought ran though my head as my paws hit the ground, I was in so much pain that I wanted the thoughts to go away, I was never liked or loved now or in the past, people thought that I was a beast, a monster. soon I was sitting on the head of the fourth Hokage, my father, the hero that the village still saw as a legend, looking up at the sky as a hawk flew over head.

As I regained my human form, unable to hold it any longer I thought on other things that had happened to me since coming home.

Even though I had kissed Kakashi and even though he had said he would always be there, _would he?_ or would he see me as the freak I am.

"Knew I'd find you up here dobe" said Sasuke coming up behind me "sorry about Senshi, he is like Sakura with his emotions"

"It's alright, I am used to it, and was that your hawk?" I whispered

"Yes it was, and no it's not alright, you should not have to put up with things like this, I know is wasn't just my son today was it"Sasuke said with anger in his eyes "and I'm going to do something about it" and with that Sasuke left.

I was feeling really bad, and needed something to hold on to, and so I summoned Yuukan.

"What's up boss" he said

"Nothing I just needed someone to be with me, do you mind?" I asked

"Not at all, needed to get away from father anyway"

"Why? what happened?" I said

soon he was telling me all about what was happening with them, as I stared at the darkening sky.

Spov

I went back to the office to talk to my wife and Kakashi, only to find that my son was getting yelled at by his mother.

"**How can you be so intensive!, that poor man, has gone through nothing but pain and heart break all his life!"**

"**All his life! ****he looks only sixteen years old, so he could only have been a shinobi for three or four years and you said you worked with him before, your over thirty years old, you can't have"** yelled Senshi

"He is older than he looks, Senshi now if the yelling match is over, then there is something I need to say to the others" I said

"ok, dad" and he left, only to glare at his mother on the way out.

"So what did you want to say before I go deaf" said Kakashi with an eye smile

I turned and looked out the window at the hokage heads only to see Naruto in his fox form and the dog, Yuukan disappear,_ good_ I thought_ he has someone right now_, so I turned back to the others.

"Naruto still feels alone, we need to show him that he is not" I said

soon a dark shadow filled the room.

"And I know how to do it" said a dark voice

"Kyuubi, is that you?" said Kakashi looking at a floating fox head

"Yes, I am no more than a mass of chakra now, but still have the power to do some things"

"like what?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, on the eclipse of the moon, anyway before that I think a party would go down well" and with that the Kyuubi left.

**An: what has the nine- tails up to? find out soon**

**review and I'll give you a hint**


	14. Yuukan means brave

**An: I don't own Naruto**

chapter 14

Yuukan means brave

Npov

At his suggestion, Yuukan and I took off, just too feel the wind in our fur and to let things go, all the pain, all the worries, just be ourselves, to be free.

We raced over fields and forests, if anyone saw us, we were no more than a blur.

But freedom I felt didn't last, everytime I thought of what the people had said over the years I was growing up and what they had said since I had returned home, I felt pain in my whole body, and felt sick with it.

Yuukan was racing up ahead and in this I felt a kind of coziness of spirit, he was a true friend, that never asked me to be anything but me.

I let out a ragged breath, pushing down all the human desires and felt like nothing I had ever felt before. I felt Yuukan's breath on my skin as he raced beside me, the heart beat from my body as it beat in time with my racing paws, and the perfect silence of the forest.

_"Silence of the forest!"_ I thought "_that's not right!"_ soon I found out why.

With the wind whipping through our fur, when we stopped, we saw it, a huge panther, wild with power in it's eyes. It growled, wanting to scare us, trying to get us to run again, so it would have something to chase.

I looked to Yuukan and it was like I could read his thoughts.

_**"I'm not scared of you!, you have no power over me**_" he seem to be thinking, and all I could think of was _"trapped, trapped, need to escape, survi..."_ then I felt a touch from Yuukan on my shoulder.

"I have got this" he said as he began to start his attack.

Ypov

As I stalked out and away from Naruto, I had one thought, that this was what dad was talking about a few hours ago.

"Prey, prey, prey!" is what I could read from the cat's mind, and I felt detached from what I was going to do, this was my hunt and this was my** prey! .**

The world was coming faster now as I fought the panther. My heart was racing like a humming bird's wings, teeth snapped and I let loose a high - pitched whine as he bit into and threw my leg, but this only fuel my need to fight, to protect my friend.

I struggled again and bit into the giant cat's throat, and soon I saw the world in shades of red, as the cat's blood fell on my eyes, as it died.

As soon as I could I let go, and the cat lay dead on the ground.

Black dots played around the edges of my vision as Naruto raced up. I saw the forest, the dead cat, and Naruto, everything else was very quickly blacking.

"Time for you to go" Naruto said "your dad will be able to fix you"

"Yes" I thought. even though it was torture to use chakra to go home, I had to leave.

Npov

As I made my way home I was met by my human friends, using my fox form to its fullest I jumped up into Kakashi's arms. As I finally felt something I had not felt before.

The moon was not full, but to me maybe, just maybe, my heart was.

**An: how was it? oh! and for those who might be worried Yuukan will be all right, and you will see him again.**

**review :)**


	15. Honored kitsune

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 14

Honored Kitsune

Sakura pov

We decided to go with the nine - tails suggestion and hold a party, every thing was set and everyone who had ever cared about Naruto was there.

As the party moved past midnight, everyone was having too good a time to ever think of leaving, even Naruto (although shy at the start) was enjoying himself, He was talking to Kakashi and Iruka, laughing and smiling for real, but if too many people came up to him he would hide against Kakashi until they would get the hint and go away.

It was now time for our surprise.

"Naruto, you know how much we loved and cared about you in the past and how much we love and care about you now in many ways" I said looking over at Kakashi, how gave me an eye smile "but I am told you still feel like you are alone, so we wrote a song for you to show you how much we feel, Sasuke, kakashi, will you join me please and dj start the music"

As the guitar started Sasuke takes a breathe and...

Sasuke sings

_Naruto, the two of us need look no more_

_we both found what we were looking for_

_with a friends to call our own, we'll never be alone_

_and you my friend will see you've got a friend in me_

_(you've got a friend in me) sing Sakura and Kakashi_

Sakura smiles at Naruto, who looks a little wide eyed, takes a breathe and...

Sakura sings

_Naruto, you're always running here and there_

_(here and there) sing Sasuke and Kakashi_

_but you feel you're not wanted anywhere_

_(anywhere)_

_If you ever look behind and don't like what you find_

_there's something you should know you've got a place to go_

_(you've got a place to go)_

Sasuke does one of his famous brooding looks, before taking the song again as Kakasi makes his way to a shy Naruto, who looks like he is trying to run...

Sasuke sings

_I used to say "I and me"_

_now it's us, now it's we_

_(I used to say "I and me") Sakura and a now holding Naruto, kakashi_

_((now it's us, now it's we)_

Kakashi turns Naruto to face him, looks into his eyes like they were the only to people there and...

Kakashi sings

_Naruto, most people would turn you away_

_(turn you away) sing Sasuke and Sakura_

_but, I don't listen to a word they say_

_(a word they say)_

_They don't see you as I do, I wish they would try to_

_I'm sure they'd think again_

_if they had a friend like Naruto_

They all sing

_like Naruto_

_like Naruto_

_like Naruto_

we all came and hugged a now crying boy as the song and the night ended

**An: I challenge anybody not to cry at that!**

**The song was "Ben" by the legend that is Michael Jackson (r.i.p)**

**review please**

**oh and if you do tell me did you cry, because I did**


	16. Eternal Koi

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 16

Eternal Koi

Kpov

After I got Naruto to bed, I thought about him and what he must of gone though, and how before he went to sleep, he curled into me and kissed me softly and said "thank you for helping me see I'm not alone as along as I have you and my friends,that I'll be alright"

After that I was too wired to go to sleep so I stayed up and got some work done, latter I finally felt like I could go to bed.

Just before I could close my eyes, I heard screams from Naruto's room.

"Please stop it!, it hurts!, stop!"

I rushed in to see Naruto rolling around on his bed, his sheets tangled around his body, tears coming down his face.

"No don't, I don't like it, please someone save me, help me"

"Naruto!, Naruto, its me, its Kakashi!" I said shaking the boy, suddenly his eyes flew open and he grabbed hold of me and held on, he was shivering.

"Kashi, help me to forget" he whispered into my ear.

"Of course, what do you want me to do?" I said softly and loverly as I could, Naruto was holding on tighter now.

"Make love to me? help me to forget their touches, the pain, I felt with them in me, please Kashi!"

There was pain in my heart as I realized what they must have done, and vowing to rip them apart, so that when they went to kami, even he would not be able to tell who they are.

"Are you sure?" I said not knowing if it was what he really wanted.

"Yes, I love you and only you can make me feel that kind of love, please Kashi?" he said looking at me with his cerulean eyes.

Together Naruto and I crawled into bed, we reached for each other and kissed desperately,and I held him so close. I wanted to take it slow, so he could get away if it became to much. I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, then mine. As I continued to kiss his, I took his hand in mine and guided it down my pants, to show him how much I wanted all of him.

We finished undressing, I touched Naruto gently,_ mine_, I thought.

I had to ask again when I pulled my mouth away from his "Naruto are you sure" not knowing if I could stop.

"So sure" he said " this is meant to be"

**(An: insert love scene here)**

The next morning, I stirred in bed, and realized that Naruto was asleep in bed next to me, and that we were both naked.

Naruto suddenly had me laughing, by tickling my leg with his toes, so I got my own back by grabbing him so quickly, it made him squeal with laughter.

"Good morning" he murmured "I could get used to this"

"What have I gotten myself into?" I said before covering my eyes with my hand.

"Something good" he said before pulling my hand away and starting the morning off as we finished last night.

**An: How was that? I will write a bedroom scene to this chapter if you want, but I think you have enough imagination to put that in yourselves.**

**review**


	17. ice blue sin

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 17

Ice blue sin

As the months past, Naruto was getting better so much so besides teaching Senshi and helping Kakashi with all sorts of things in and out of the bedroom, and training with Yuukan, he would try to watch the village's day to day life, it was interesting how much life had changed for him, how much freedom that he felt now.

Sasuke and Sakura were taking him on short missions, how it felt great.

Kakashi looked at the three of them laughing in his and Naruto's home and remembered times gone by.

Once the others had gone home, Kakashi looked for Naruto and found him glancing out the window. The shadow of his body looked more fragile than before, as if something was gone.

Kpov

"What's the matter?" I asked Naruto as I put my arms around him.

"I have to tell you something" he whispered as if the world think badly of him if it knew.

"What is it?"

Flashback

In my early years, (he took a breath) I was more monster than man, I was caught and trained among other things, (he took another breath a shaky one at this) to fight others like me.

There was one kid that I liked, he was the only one that saw the real me, the only one that I didn't feel like a monster with, we were friends.

Anyway, soon I found out that like me, he could turn into a hawk and could dive at fantastic speeds, that we would fight as a partners.

Days, months past and the people they had us fight was getting smaller. Soon they placed us in a ring by ourselves, I didn't want to fight the only friend I had in this place.

They made us.

End flashback

"All I remember of the fight is, his bones breaking and blood everywhere, as the monster that was me took control"

He took another breath and looked me straight in the eyes and said

"Kashi, if that happens again, please kill me! don't let me become that monster again"he finished saying

"Naruto, don't ask me this" I could not do this, I would not do this, I would find someway to save him first.

"Please kashi, I love you and trust you more than anyone else in the world, please"

I was just about to answer when a power filled the room.

"There is no need for that, Naruto, you wont ever become that monster again and you'll never be alone again" said Kyuubi, appearing as a ghost in the room.

"your plan it's going to work?" I asked

"Yes, and allot depends on you and Naruto" he said looking at Naruto with a grin

"What plan?" Naruto asked looking between kyuubi and me

**An: sorry to leave it there :p**

**what's kyuubi's plan?**

**review to get me to update faster**


	18. Eclipse

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 18

Eclipse

The plan was to use the eclipse's power, Kyuubi's power and that of a blood spell to change Kakashi into a yokai. Naruto, and the others were discussing what was to happen that night, but Naruto was worried that Kakashi would regret it.

"So I'll be a fox then?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, a silver one, just as Naruto is a red/gold one" answered Kyuubi

"You don't have to do this, Kashi" Naruto whispered "I'll survive alone, I guess"

Naruto looked out of the window at the hokage heads, and closed his eyes, as if in pain. Kakashi went to him and forced him to look into his eyes.

"And that's why I am doing this" Kakashi said looking at no one else, but Naruto, "you should not have to go through the following years alone" Kakashi continued.

Naruto so quickly put his arms around him and said " I love you so much if something happens..."

"Nothing will happen, and I love you too" Kakashi said interrupting Naruto, giving him, his best eye smile.

As night time fell, the three went to a clearing, where Naruto had once leant the Wind - Rasen shuriken, we placed the candles that we brought with us around in a ring around Kakashi.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto

"I'm sure" said Kashi

Kpov

"Naruto, start the spell and I will add my power to it" said Kyuubi

Naruto raised a knife, with a least look at kakashi, he pointed it to the Eclipsing moon and spoke.

"O' winds of storm, in Kyuubi's name I do call thee forth, cast thy blessing, I do ask upon the magic which shall be worked here, on the one I love!"

"O' fire of lightning, in Kyuubi's name I do call thee forth, bringer of storms and power of magic, I ask your aid in the spell, I do here work!"

"O' torrents of rain, in Kyuubi's name I do call thee forth, join me with your drowning strength in performing this, most powerful of rituals!"

"O' earth, deep and damp, in Kyuubi's name I do call thee forth, that I may feel the earth herself move in the roar of the storm of power, which do come when you aid me in this rite!"

"O' spirit, wild and free, I do call thee to me! answer me! stay with me during this mighty ritual and grant me thy power!"kyuubi sent Naruto his power.

Naruto stopped and stood in front of me. I knew now it had come to my part and I would not back out.

Taking the blade, I screwed the knife tip into my palm, shaking a few drops of blood loose, and said "I swear now, with spell of power and the blood I gave that I am no longer human, but a yokai of the fox people, as is my lover Naruto and if my or his life ends, the other will end with it"

Now my human life was over, and I blacked out.

Npov

"Kyuubi? will he be okay?" I asked

"Yes, but make him comfortable and don't move him the the circle of candles" said the ghostly form of the fox.

"okay" I said as I watched the spell work its magic.

I wasn't to know that all this was being watched by a man - beast in the shadows.

**An: How was the spell?, will Kakashi wake up in time to help Naruto?, I don't know and I'm the writer!**

**An 2: The spell came sort of from the book "marked" by P. & Kristen cast, so cool a book!**

**review**


	19. Old enemies

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 19

Old Enemies

Npov

As I watched Kakashi sleep, his body seem to glow as if lit from inside and I started to feel energy that was close to mine.

Then, I felt one that was not, something dark, it reminded me of pain.

"Kyuubi!" I said to the ghostly fox, as he turned to me I continued "stay here!, please!" knowing that I could not tell him what to do.

He seemed to think about it, then said "alright I will, but be careful"

"You care about me now?" I grinned at him

The fox grinned back "just don't want to deal with the mess afterword"

I rolled my eyes at the devil - in ghostly fox form, before starting on my real target.

Following the trail of energy,that started at the edge of the clearing, and then seem to lead to the forest.

I moved cautiously,

The trail lead to a large cave that opened to a water - puddled, dirty floor.

It was so misty that all I could hear was the sound of footsteps that echoed around the cave.

I tried to use my hearing and sense of smell,but I was to slow, as someone grabbed me from behind.

He clutched me against him "I know everything" he murmured roughly into my ear, I smelt something burning.

It did burn,it hurt too, until I realized it was me.

I pushed the man away, using all I had to do so and finally got a look at what had held me.

The man stood, robed in what could only be described as living flame. Taller than anyone I had ever met, his skin was shining as if he was made of the same flame. Eyes that were more golden than flame, that burned with a fire that would put a bushfire to shame, opened to meet mine.

"Naruto"

The man spoke my name.

Distant pain, I had heard this voice before.

"You" I gasped

The man smiled.

"me" in a voice that was made of the flame,but was also cold and sharp.

I could not run or hide, I had to stay and fight, I would most likely die,but I would die before I let anyone like this touch me again.

_**Think**_, I told myself, my chest tightening,_** think, think think**_.

But I could not think.

The fear had won.

**An: how's that? **

**the more reviews I get the faster I update (hint,hint)**

**otherwise next chapter next week.**


	20. The race of a lifetime

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 20

The race of a lifetime

Kpov

I was feeling very strange. My skin tingled, and my nail seemed longer, then white - hot pain seared through me, tracing every nerve in my body.

I screamed in agony

My vision filled with the power of the spell, and the light of the eclipsing moon.

I felt my face shifting and bones in my legs braking as the structure of my body changed. My vision eventually cleared enough to see my hand twist into paws.

Then the pain stopped and I heard...

"Kashi" said a voice

"What" I said, all I wanted was to check out my new form and see my lover, Naruto, who I could see now was not here.

"Kakashi, Naruto is missing" said Kyuubi

"Missing?...how long?..."I asked

"Four hours" he said, then pointed off into the trees "that's the way he went"

That was all I needed to know, I was off. I moved so fast from the clearing into the trees, deep into the underbrush. I strained my new forms eyes, staring into the shadows, searching for my love.

I pushed deeper into the woods. Fear fell over me as I broke branch after branch as I raced over the forest floor thinking for sure I was going to be heard.

The world was coming at me faster now, adrenaline coursing through my bloodstream, to my left a ghost like form of a red/gold fox raced with me.

was that Naru? no it could not be! I would not let it.

"You're going to be okay" I told him.

"Kashi" he said in a whisper "love...you..."

Naru, the ghost fox vanished then.

Some where he was in danger, some where he was in pain, I knew it, I could feel it, for a moment, I was scared, terrified he was saying...

GOODBYE

**An: did I or didn't I kill Naru? only one plus me knows the answer.**

**Review**


	21. fight for freedom

**An:I don't own Naruto**

**Also see at the end of chapter for question on this story**

Chapter 21

Fight for freedom

Npov

"He will be good to me, you...(I took a breath, trying to steady myself) you used me as your tool, your weapon and anything else you so desired" I said ripping another wound into the demon.

"Let me have you one more time... and I will leave you and your koi alone" he said in a icy voice as he pushed me up against the wall.

I moved as much as I could and bit into his ear.

"I don't want to tell you how to run your life..."

"The fuck you do!" I yelled trying to get away

"Language Naruto" as he moved to kiss me.

"No, I am not your plaything anymore!" I said spitting into his face

"Fine you don't want this, but if you don't do this, I will take you by force!"he said before he bit down on my neck and using his free hand to play with me (between my legs).

I could hear the tearing of clothes as he got ready to have his fun, I could not see this for the tears that ran down my face.

Suddenly the feeling was gone and I heard...

"No, you will not touch him" someone yelled that, someone I knew, someone I loved above everybody else.

"Kashi?" I thought as I slid down the wall.

Kpov

Seeing what I did, hearing what I did, **THIS DEMON WAS GOING TO PAY!**

"So there is another one for me to play with" he smiled at me before turning into a bear.

His teeth flashed and he let loose a bone - crunching growl, I could see his nails digging into the ground.

I leaped forward, not caring that I was smaller, the bear demon reared up, his claws extended, they crawled up my sides as I bit down on his throat.

He threw me off and I caught a look in his eyes. There was glee, rage and malice and the desire to cause pain and suffering.

Suddenly I thought of my human form, if I could change back, the bear demon would be confused, and I could take my ninjisu and kill him. Then I felt it again, the white - hot pain of change and I was back on two feet.

Pooling my charka, I made my lightning blade and ripped into him.

He cried out in rage and pain that was beyond anything I had ever known, I watched as the fire that burned in his body consume him, before falling to the cave floor dead.

Npov

Kakashi my Saviour.

He closed the distance between us, as I struggled to stand up, and as I looked at him, I was seized by the desire to touch him, he was so beautiful.

Kakashi was still himself, but now he was like me, but unlike me who had red/gold ears and tail, he had silver fox ears and a long fox tail, I watched it as it curled around me, filling me with such warmth.

As I felt him touch me, I looked to the man - beast - demon, who had nearly raped me before, I shuddered, I had to feel Kashi, to get rid of the feeling that beast had given me, and so I moved over to trace my hands all over my beloved, my silver fox, my sacred one.

Kashi held me in his arms and started saying private words in my ear, that belonged only to me. I wanted him near, so near with no thought of letting go.

"I want you, my beautiful, my love" he said

Kashi stood before me, running his hands over me, so close. Al strength and heat and silent power.

**An: Well done Kakashi!**

**Now the question:**

**I started the past and future stories that belong to this series, so what do you want to read first? the most wins**

**oh and don't worry this story as a while to go yet.**

**review**


	22. New Era, new rules

**An: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 22

New Era, New Rules

"Soooooooo... sensei... liking the new look" asked Sakura

"Got to say yes, the tail is a bit strange but I like the extra powers that this form gives me" answered Kakashi, transforming into a silver fox and back again. Everyone laughed

All but Naruto he was looking out the window with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Naruto" said Sasuke, when Naruto turned to him he continued "who was that guy that caught you before?"

"That was an urakai the evolved version of the Akatsuki, they have advantages that the Akatsuki didn't" said Naruto with a sigh

"And what's that?" asked Kashi

"They have huge amount of chakra and are mid level demons, that can force those lower than themselves to do anything they want, no matter what that is" Naruto said with a shiver

"Mid level demons? but aren't you a high level one?" asked Sakura

"No, Kyuubi was, as a new demon I am a low level one, Kashi you might be... actually I know you are a higher level demon than me" said Naruto looking straight at Kakashi

"Why is that?" asked Kakashi

"Because of the way you were transformed, I was dead, you weren't I had one power for transformation, you had more, do you get it?"

"Okay I do" he said looking at Naruto " but you must know I would never try and force you to do anything you didn't want to do"

Naruto moved over to Kakashi and took his hand.

"Thank you Kashi, and I know you wont, but I have decided something" Naruto said smiling his famous smile for the first time since coming home

"Oh? and what is that?" Kashi said with an eye smile

"The only way I am going to start feeling better about what happened is by reclaiming my life. There is so much I don't know anymore. The only way I'm going to survive this, is by clinging to what I do know" Naruto declared

"Yes and Sasuke and I will help you as will all your friends with anything you don't" said Sakura and with that she and Sasuke left with a promise of having a family type of day tomorrow.

"Hope that is not all you are going to cling too" said Kashi whispering into Naruto ear

"No, not even just that,(he shivered with longing) the good things that have happened to me now, the love I feel for you and new friends is only the beginning" Naruto said smiling

"I will hold you to that!" and Kashi came in for a kiss

Just as Naruto was about to shut his eyes to the feel the kiss with passion, memory came and he pushed Kashi away and moved to the that the tears came.

"Naruto, my beloved one"

Naruto looked up and Kashi gaze shifted something as the eyes met, one look and the weight fell away.

Npov

My defenses dissolved.

I walked towards him, slowly at first, my body shaking with emotion, then running into his arms, unable to be away from him any longer.

I sobbed into his shirt, twisting my fingers into it. I was tugged inside by the darkness of the memories, a chorus of voices rushing past my ears, and faces that blurred together all the while Kakashi held me.

"I love you" was all he said

**An: how was that? this was suppose to be the end, my plot bunny for this story is asleep and will not wake up but I will leave this open for a while if anybody has any Ideas.**

**review**


	23. Goodbye to pain

**An: I don't known Naruto**

Chapter 23

Goodbye to pain

Npov

As I walked by myself, breathing in the village air for the first time in freedom. I remembered a time when I was not so free when all they saw was the fox spirit that could cause landslides and tsunamis and had caused the death of my father the fourth hokage, at least they did not see Kakashi like that.

Flashback

There I was painting on the stone hokage faces trying and succeeding to get people to see me. I heard things like "grow up" "enough with the stupid pranks" but I just called them "loooosers!" and "wannabe's". The only person I sort of listened to was Iruka, but that was only because he did not treat me bad.

flashback ends

"All that was until me!" said a voice that came from the shadows.

"Kashi! how?" I said jumping in shock.

"I could track you anywhere, my love" Kashi said

"Oh, and I bet I could follow you though the strongest fog" I said

"Yeah maybe, but lets test that" said Kashi giving me his famous eye smile

"How?" I said turning my head to the side in confusion.

" Do you remember my first test?" he said waggling his eyebrow.

"How could I forget!"

Flashback

"You're late!" Sakura and I yelled out to him.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon" Kashi said then continued "I have here two small bells and your challenge is to steal these from me, before the time sounds"

Flashback ends

"So you want to try the bell test again?" I asked

"Yes, because at the moment we stand at one piece is time to settle this" he said sounding a lot like bushy brow sensai, guy

"Yeah you would remember that"

Flashback

At the training ground, Kashi,Sakura and I stood. While we did talk before Kashi said.

"Now... I want to see how much you've both grown, the rules are the same as when we first met, attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance!"

Flashback ends

"Well I was pretty inventive if don't say so myself" I said as I smiled at the memory

"Yeah by using my favorite book against me, the make - out tactics final plot twist!"

"Heh, Heh, and that how I taught you how the shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings"

"All though I like having the real thing in my arms my love" he said taking me into his arms

"Yep, got to agree to that, so two or four legs, Kashi" I said tensing to run

"How about both" he said releasing me and changing swiftly into his fox form, then darting away.

"You had better run" I said changing and following fast as I could.

Soon we were back at the old training ground standing facing each other in our fox forms, I could see that he was taller than me, but he always was.

He moved lightning fast, catching sunlight on his fur. He bit down on my shoulder, only to have me pull back and I growled a laugh at him, as he staggered but did not go down.

I used this time to change forms to my human form and charged in again. My vision focused on one thought, I WAS GOING TO WIN.

Kpov

He was fast.

But he'd always been fast. Now he moved like the very water that fell over the rocks down the stream. His own long knife was in the air before I had fully changed. I blocked it with my own knife with a sonorous clang.

His smile was all exposed teeth, narrowing of the eyes, he let loose a second dagger, but I parried it, but only barely. then he stopped.

"Naruto, why did you..." I said

He had the bell I had on my waist.

Dammmmm.

Even though he had the bell something was wrong. He did not even try to speak. All the colour had seeped out of his face. I could see a memory had found him again. I moved my hands up and down his sides.

I touched his face slowly and this time he responded by lowering his head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him for a long time.

He was done with fighting. Everything about him said that. I did not want to meet those eyes , yet I was unable to look away.

Courage was a funny thing, like tailed - beasts, it came and went at its own pleasure, and at the moment, it had found me. So I had to ask

"Naruto, let it go, they can not touch you now" I said

"I know" came the whispered voice

He closed his eyes. the wind made the weeds rustle, and for a moment, we felt a part of the forest as if some part of us had been planted here.

"I keep wondering" he said "if I had not died when the Kyuubi was taken out whether, all this would have happen, if some one else would have had the strength to bear it all"

"Naruto"

"And I know they can't, there's no going back"he said,this was the price that those that demanded those with power pay. I would tell by the way his arms were locked around me, that he had and would continue to pay.

How had he lived with this pain alone?

He pulled away from me looking up at the thunder clouds above, this time I let him go, go to the silence of his pain. And it was silent.

"We won, didn't we?" he asked me

I nodded, and I caught his cheeks in my hands, and held his face. His eyes that were beautiful and blue, looked like he was seeing my soul, and when I had enough of his eyes, I whispered, his name, his true name.

As my lips moved over the syllables, they made no sound.

His eyes widened, he had heard me clearly.

_~ Naruto~_

_~ Kakashi, how? ~_

_~ You can't lie to me here. And I can't lie to you either. Ask me. Ask me whatever you have to._

He was silent

_~ Call me _~ I whispered in his head ~_ And I'll hear you. Wherever I am, I'll hear you. Whatever I'm doing, I'll hear you. I'll answer. My heart.~_

He asked nothing. Instead, he curled into me, taking what I was offering.

As the rain fell,I did not warn him, did not tell him to move, did not speak of what was waiting in the future. This time his lips moved he spoke my name, all my name, my true name too and when his lips at last stopped moving, he reached up and touched his lips to my own. If he had changed because of what the darkness had done. His love had not.

I moved like a moth to the flame.

**An: So that's it for the sacred fox, thanks to those who reviewed and especially prescripto13 who helped me out a lot. You are beyond awesome XD**

**Sequel up soon! look out for " the silver fox" oh and to all sharp eyed people, there is a little of what is coming up in the silver fox in this chapter. give me a good review and I might let you know a little of what is coming up.**

**So review peoples**

**review**


End file.
